


The Life of a Married Noctis

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Children, Confusion, Cute, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Noctis POV, Sad, Sappy, married, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: A little 3-part fic about Prompto acting strange, and Noctis blames himself and tries to fix it. In  Noctis’ POV.
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 22





	1. What’s up with Prompto?

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. this fanfic has swearing, because it’s in Noct’s POV and I don’t think of his as the censored type.

Chapter one: What’s up with Prompto?

What the hell is up with Prompto? I’m his goddamn husband and he seems to be avoiding me. Did I maybe do something wrong?

I sit down at the table with my 25 year old lover to eat my breakfast. “Morning, Prom.” I say, skipping the normal ‘honey’. “Hm.” He nods, standing up and placing his plate in the kitchen. What is up with him? I go into the kitchen and go in for the famous back hug, but he flinches and pulls away. I feel slightly angry, but mostly hurt and offended. He’s been doing this for a week now.

“Prom, everything okay?” I ask casually “yup, I’m fine. Just gonna go for a morning jog.” He answers in a forced kind of way. “I’ll come with.” I say, hopping to talk to him some more. “Nah, j-just stay here. I-I’m jogging with someone else.” There’s that stuttering thing again! I used to think it was cute back in high school, but now it just worries me. “...okay, see ya.” I say reluctantly, going to take my morning shower. 

What could make my Prommy act this way? Let’s think... I massage shampoo into my hair, thinking about anything I could have said to upset him to this degree. Wait, if Prompto is jogging with someone else.... no, can’t be. He’s just jogging with a friend. Yeah. A friend he hasn’t told me about, for whatever reason. Prompto is an angel, he would never cheat. But he has been acting weird... 

[that night]

“Night honey. I love you.” I say as I do every night, lifting the blankets so I can lay down under their warmth. “Y-yeah.” He stutters back, and my eyebrows furrow. He always, always says he loves me at night! But not this past week. Well, if he won’t say it verbally... I turn to see his back towards me. Guess I can’t kiss him, but I have to do something. My whole fucking four year marriage is on the line!

I wrap my arm around his warm midsection. He flinches in my hold, pulling my arm off him and scoots to the other side of the bed. Shit. At least he’s facing me, maybe he just doesn’t want to cuddle. I scoot over and lean in for a kiss, but a hand is pressed to my lips before they make contact with their destination. Goddammit!

I open my eyes to see tears in his “honey..” I whisper sadly, but he faces away from me. Shit, what’s up with him? I scoot to the other side of the bed, not wanting to make the love of my life cry. What did I do? Oh my six, I’m an idiot! I made my own goddamn husband this upset and I don’t even remember how? What’s wrong with me?! Okay, think Noctis, think. Think about what happened the day before he started acting weird. 

It was just like any other day, I met up with him when he was finished work, and he greeted me happily and gave me a kiss. His lips were so soft and comfor- no! Gotta stay on track. We walked hand-in-hand down a few streets. His hand was warm and relaxing, it felt like holding hands with an ange- oh my six Noctis, stay on track! Okay, we walked around for a while, he was smiling and laughing as he usually does. Or did, I guess, because he doesn’t act like a ray of sun, lighting up my life with every single thi- fuck, this is going absolutely nowhere. I sigh, closing my eyes to to get some very needed sleep.

Just before I fall asleep, one last thought crosses my mind.

Does Prompto want a divorce?


	2. Divorce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to ask if Prompto wants a divorce. I have to!

Chapter two: divorce?

I’m laying on the other side of the bed than Prompto once again, attempting to give myself a pep talk.

C’mon, just ask him, it’s literally just five words! You can count that on your hand. He’s gonna fall asleep soon, you have to ask him! Now or never, as they say. Do you want a divorce. Do you want a divorce. Do you want a divorce. Wait, is that even how I’m supposed to word it? Do you want to get divorced. Do you want to get divorced. Okay, only six words. You can do this, Noctis! Just ask him!

“...uh......”

Dammit, I’ve known him for years, I should feel free to say six word to him! Just six words, just six words. Just how many gods there are. Wow, great job Noctis, relate your question to the fucking Astrals. Totally makes it easier to ask. I have to ask him before he falls asleep!

“Uh....Prompto?”

Heat burns at my face as the rest of my body breaks into a cold sweat. Is he even awake? I have to ask. I swallow my saliva. I have to ask....... no I can’t do it, I love him too much....... no, NO, I have to! I love him, and I can’t stand to see that I’m making him suffer!

“......do you want a divorce?”

Shit, I didn’t even word it right! Hot tears sting at my eyes while my hands slightly shake in nervousness. Shit shit shit! No no, calm down, Prompto’s going to be happier after this. That’s all that matters.

....

...............

.....................

Okay, maybe he’s not awake. I sigh, flopping an arm over my eyes as my heart beat quiets. Then I hear a slight shift beside me. “Hm?” I turn to see Prompto’s back vibrating slightly. Oh shit is he-“I don’t know!” He sobs, breaking my heart. My instincts get the best of me and I wrap him in my arms as he cries.

“I’m sorry! It’s not your fault! I’m a fucking idiot!” His yells, nails digging slightly into my back, but the pain is dulled by the emotions in my heart. Prompto lets out loud cries through clenched teeth, obviously he’s been holding back his emotions for a while. I just rub his back, trying to calm him.

How does he not know it he wants to get divorced? Am I holding him back? What happened? At least he’s hugging me, even if he is crying. I guess I’m no better. My eyes leak silently and my face is burning hot.

“Noct... I love you,” he says, pulling away slightly and looking up at me., Maine my heart pound. His face is wet with tears, snot, and sweat from having his face pressed into my naked chest for a few minutes. “..but..” he looks to the side, obviously trying not to cry. “..... fuck.....there’s a problem.......” he swears, having trouble saying whatever he’s saying. Man, what the hell happened? I can’t believe just how upset he is. “I-I-I.. dammit!” He starts to cry into my chest once again. “It’s okay, everything is going to be alright. Take your time. I’m here.” I comforted quietly, storming his back lovingly. After a while, I begin to fall asleep. “Noct..”

“I want a kid.”  
It’s too much for my sleepy brain to process.  
“One that’s actually mine.”

“Oh, uh...... huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fluffy! Hope you like my doc so far.


	3. Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto sort out having kids.

Chapter three: Kids?

“Hey Luna, I have something I want to ask you.....” I say into the phone, waiting for my childhood friend to reply. “What is it, Noctis?” She asks. I gulp, feeling weird about asking such a huge thing. “Um, would you.... would you mind.....um, like, with a doctor and stuff.....” I stumble, long awkward pauses between my words. “With a doctor....” she repeated, urging me on. “Luna, this is a HUGE thing I’m going to ask you.........”

“....would you carry Prompto’s child?” 

There’s a pause while my heart pounds. I finally said it. “Noctis....” she started “Luna, I completely understand if you decline.” I interrupt “Noctis...” she calls again “don’t feel like you have to do this, okay?” I continue, not wanting to pressure her. “Noctis..” “we can totally just pay for someone els-“ “Noctis!” She yells, and I shut up.

“Your and Prompto’s happiness means the world to me. I’d be happy to bear his child.” 

Tears sting at my eyes, flooding down my cheeks and making the blond on the couch look at me with worry in his eyes. “Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!!!” I sob into the recover, my heart feeling warm. “And there will be a doctor involved, so you don’t have to... ya know.” I say. “I know I know, you want Prompto all to yourself.” She giggled. “But seriously, thank you, Luna. I love you.” I say with a breath of relief. “I love you too Noct. I must be going, but I will see you two soon.” She said before hanging up.

“Well?” Asks Prompto, hope in his bright irises. “... she’s gonna do it.” I tell him, and he let out an undignified squeal, leaping into my arms. I almost fall over, but luckily the wall has my back. “I’’m so exited!” He squeals into my ear as give him a kiss on the cheek. “Hahaha, ditto.” I say, unable to contain my excitement.

[after Lunafreya get pregnant]

Well, now we have to wait nine months, and get prepared for the kid. For now, we’re getting ready.

1) get a baby bedroom ready

“Prom, you have paint on your face!” I laugh, supporting the ladder as he paints the walls yellow. “What, again? Where?” He asks “on your nose, honey.” I respond, and he wipes at it with his finger, spreading it further. “Hahahaha!” My laughter shakes the ladder, and he drops the small bucket of paint. I make an effort to catch it, but it only gets my clothes dyed yellow. “Shit.” I say, not looking forward to cleaning up the mess. “Noct! No swearing, remember? You want that to be our kid’s first word? Go put some change in the jar.” He tells me, and I huff. “Prom, a nearly full bucket of goddamn paint just got dropped! Isn’t that an alright reason to swear?” I retort, not wanting to yet again donate to the cuss cup. “You just swore again.” He said smugly. My mouth opened, but I left the room to do what he told me to before I could lose more money.

Check (after three spilt cans of paint).

2) learn catchy baby songs

“Oh my god, that song is so annoying! Why would babies like this sh-... stuff?” I complain, catching myself before I could swear. “Good job, sweetie! And babies like it because it’s repetitive.” He answered, giving me a pat on the back.  
[later that week]  
“Baby shark doo doo doo-“ “don’t you dare, Prompto.”

Check, now that song is forever pounded into my brain.

3) learn how to take care of babies

“Who hoo, first baby sitting meeting! You exited to meet everyone, Noct?” Prompto asks me, knocking on the door. “Yeah, I want to meet more soon-to-be parents.” I say, though my excitement doesn’t even compare to his. When the door opened, I see around eight teenage girls inside. “...crap.” What have I gotten myself into?

Check, after ten embarrassing meetings.

4) find out what baby food brand is the best

“Okay, today lets try the Baby mum-mums.” Prompto declared, picking up a box before grabbing my hand and excitedly leading me to the cash register. “Remember honey, we’re only doing this to see what is the best.” I say, knowing my husband really enjoys snacking. “Yeah yeah, of course!” He insists, paying for the item. We go home and open the box, taking out a foil packet and tearing into it. “Okay, lets try it.” I say, handing him a cracker, then taking a bite of the other one. “......hey Noct? Can we get some more freeze dried yogourt?”

Check, after.... a lot of bags of baby food freeze dried yogourt.

5) find a name

“Hey Noct, what about Gale? It means to sing.” Offers Prompto, pointing at the book spread across our laps. “Uh, it also means stranger.” I say, inspecting the name. “Hey, what about Uriel? It means angel of light, just like you.” I offer, making him slightly blush before replying. “Yeah, that one is perfect! We can call him Uri for short, which means my light.” He agrees, and we finally have the name if it’s a boy. “Um, hey Noct?” He says. “Yeah?” I look up at him, and he looks away. “We could uh, maybe.... if it’s a girl......” he acts really akward, making me really wonder what the name is. “Uh, sorry. Never mind.” He says, suddenly devoting 100% of his attention on the book, flipping to the girls section. “Hey, you can’t just stop there.” I tell him, covering the page with my forearm. “Heh, I know. Well, I was just thinking...... maybe we could..... name it after your mom?” He offers, and I’m partially shocked. I never talk about my mother since she passed away when I was a child, but now that’s what he wants to name our baby? “I-it’s a stupid idea, sorry. It’s just kinda sad, I just really like the name Aulea, sorry for mentioning it, in an idio-“ “Sounds good.” I interrupt him, not wanting to hear his embarrassed blabber, and liking the idea. “Wh-really?” He stuttered, seeming to be flabbergasted that I agreed. “Yeah, it’ a great idea.”

Check, after weeks of looking at that damn book.

6) buy clothes

“Eee! This is sooo cute, Noct! We have to get it.” Prompto said, acting like a little girl. “Uh, if we had to get everything cute, we’d leave this store empty.” I answer, not having much fun looking at cutesy things and going deaf with my husbands squeals. “Pft, that is totally not true.” He said, putting the shirt back anyways. Yeah, we left that store with enough clothes to last our kid a lifetime.

Check, after spending torturous hours in different stores.

“Well sweetie, were all ready. I love you.” The blond says mushing, and I kiss him before any more mush can escape his lips. “I love you too, honey.” I whisper to him, and his eyes look a little watery. “! Something wrong?” I ask, startled. “I can’t believe how much you and Luna have done for me. I’m gonna have a kid of my very own!” He sobbed happily into my chest. “Well, you’re worth it, honey. You’re worth the world.”

[at the six month ultra sound]

Me and Prompto both stared at the blue-black screen, eyes wide and jaws dropped in absolute shock. It took a lot of rapid blinking, then my eyes finally believed what they saw. “Well...”

“I guess it’s Aulea.... and Uriel.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> Thank you for reading this!! I know it’s not great, but the idea for it grew like a flower in my head and I knew I just had to pick it. Xoxo!
> 
> ~Final fanatic ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
